92 Days
by Kair0s
Summary: On Dawn's birthday, she learns that Paul Shinji has committed suicide. Even though they've never talked, she feels extremely depressed and emotional about it. So when Dawn is given the chance to turn the clock back 92 days and save Paul, she accepts. However, there is one condition. If Dawn fails, she will die. Will Dawn be able to succeed? IKARISHIPPING (first story have mercy)
1. Chapter 1: I'll Follow You Into the Dark

**A/N:**

**Summary: On Dawn's 17th birthday, the news of Paul Shinji's suicide attacks her head on. Even though they've only talked once, she still feels an immense amount of regret and sympathy. However, Dawn is given the chance to turn back the clock to 4 months ago and stop Paul from committing this deed. She accepts it and puts her life on the line, but will she be able to succeed?**

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy my story, 92 Days. Idk what else to say but IKARISHIPPING WOOOOHOOOO SHIP DAWN AND PAUL OR GO HOME jk please don't please stay and read my story thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'll follow You Into the Dark**

September 24th was suppose to be the best day of my life, I was finally going to turn 17! We just started senior year, making it my last year at the boarding school in Castelia City in Unova, and I felt as if my senior year was going to be perfect. I was captain of an extremely good cheer team, my modeling career was starting to take flight, I had awesome friends and a somewhat awesome boyfriend. Speaking of my awesome friends, they smothered me with gifts, tiaras, and balloons that day. The sun was shining and it seemed like nothing bad would happen on this magical day.

Oh I was so wrong.

I got to school, and the news of Paul Shinji's suicide attacked me head on. I dropped my coffee on my new dress in shock, as the words left my homeroom teacher's mouth.

"Wait, what. Can you repeat that?" May's airy voice said. Our homeroom teacher said it again, and I slouched back into my seat. I felt the color drain from my face, my heartbeat halt, and my body going numb.

It was like I was the one who died.

She began to explain how psychiatrists would be around the school for anyone who needed help, or someone to talk to. I looked back at my friend May who was clutching her bag tightly, almost shaking.

The bell rang, and me and May walked to our next class in silence. I don't know why I felt like such a wreck. It's not like I knew Paul, in fact he only seldomly talked to a couple of guys in our grade but that's it.

He was tall, with a strange plum color for his hair, and these deep obsidian eyes that you could stare into forever. It was like they had no end, and you were slowly drowning in the dark abyss that were his eyes. They held so much anger, literally. But they were captivating. I remember once in Biology freshman year I kept staring at his eyes and tried to figure out what was going through his head for him to feel such raw anger. He caught me and fixed one of the scariest glares I have ever seen in my life; it made my skin crawl. I turned away, and stuck my head into my textbook out of pure embarrassment.

Thinking about Paul made me want to cry, and I didn't understand why. Why am I so emotional about this guy that I never met? I stopped walking and bent over, breathing heavily. I could feel sweat drip down my face, and I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest. The hallway started to spin out of control and my breath came out in short pathetic gasps. And slowly, everything faded away.

Did I seriously just pass out from the emotional stress of some guy I didn't know?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was now the 1st of October, and the whole school was crammed into a cathedral to pay their respects for Paul. My hands felt clammy, and I could feel chest getting tighter, making it hard to breathe.

"Hey babe, let's ditch this stand." My boyfriend (who is not being so amazing anymore) said, slipping his hands around my waist. I pushed him away.

"Lucas, have some respect for Paul and his family!" I whispered harshly, not wanting to draw attention. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did I even get together with him?

We were all pushed into a room where people began to talk about Paul. I could see his mother (who has similar purple hair) next to what I'm assuming in his older brother, Maylene (I wonder why she's here) And three girls who all had matching dresses and ponytails. I never knew Paul had such a big family. Lucas nudges me in the stomach harshly and I glare him down.

When Paul's mother gets up, that's when I begin to focus. Everything she said about Paul was like a fleeting plea of intangible desires to get him back. I didn't realize it, but I began to cry. May, my roommate, was next to me and she held my hand. Lucas just rolled his eyes.

Once all the speeches were done, we were given a chance to look at the body, and then it was over. During the chaos of tears and tissues, I bumped into on of the little girls sitting up front.

"Oh, hello there. I'm sorry about that." She whispered. I felt bad for her so I bent down to her level and patted her on the head.

"That's fine. I'm Dawn, what's your name?" The girl widened her light brown, almost amber eyes at me.

"I'm Yukiko. My other sisters are Yoshiko and Yumiko." I look at her surprised.

"Did Paul have a Japanese name?" I asked her, and covered my mouth when I did. "Sorry..." I felt sick to my stomach bringing up Paul, and if I felt horrible his little sister is probably on the verge of tears.

"No, he didn't." The little snow***** child walked away from me, her comment stung like burning ice.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

After the reviewing I dropped onto my bed, exhausted. It was a Saturday night, and for once I had nothing to do. No homework, no going out, no practicing. I just didn't want to do anything. I forced myself up against my will, slipped on a pair of boots, grabbed a thick, peacoat jacket and left my dorm room.

Castiella City was actually a city I really didn't like, it was worse than Veilstone! It's corruption and pollution made its way to the ports and into the ocean. The tall buildings blocked sunlight and encouraged darkness to stay in the city. At night the lights never went off, as if sleep was a taboo. Some would call it pretty, but I found it dark and demeaning.

I made my way to a random cafe in the city and ordered a caramel latte and a small slice of cheesecake. Taking out my notebook, I began just drawing simple sketches, but I soon found myself struggling to draw Paul. His eyes, I couldn't quite catch his cold demeanor. His jaw, I couldn't appropriately get its rough sharpness. And his lips, I struggled with the most. It would be embarrassing to admit out loud, but his lips were perfectly sculpted, and my pencil had a hard time figuring out how to draw them.

"It's a shame that he died." I jumped up, and saw a person with a really big hood on sitting in front of me. The person looked more like a teenager around my age, and I grew less tense.

"Yeah... did you know him?" I ask, putting my notebook away.

"No."

"Me either."

"Hmm."

"..."

"What would you do if he was still alive? If he... came back?" This question caught me off guard.

"Well, I'd try to get to know him better. No, first I'd slap him in the face for making everyone cry, and then I'll get to know him." I sighed. "You never know what could happen."

He grinned, happy with my responses and held up a hand. The clock stopped, and before I knew it the teenage became an adult. The scenery around us seemed to drop, and we were in a white room. I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU? DID YOU POISON MY DRINK?! WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shrieked, failing my arms in the air. My capturator looked at me annoyed.

"Quit yelling, you're making me regret doing this."

"Doing what?" He smirked.

"I'm here to offer you a deal. You said you'd get to know Paul better if he was still alive?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Well, I'm giving you that chance. I'll reverse the clock back by 4 months and 8 days, back to the day of the June 24th, And you need to get to know him well enough in 4 months, that he won't commit suicide. If you don't, you lose." My jaw dropped.

"What do I lose? And how are you gonna reverse the clock?" I question, trying not to scream. It all seems so surreal.

He robed man pulled out a orb. "Dialga is my... master in a way. I can do this certain things. Oh, and you would loose your life." He said with a chuckle. "It's not a big deal."

I screamed and threw my purse at his head. "NOT A BIG DEAL IT'S AN IMPORTANT PART HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT?!" The man rubbed his head.

"Are you gonna accept the deal or not?!" He groaned. I decided to way out the pros and cons.

Pros:

I get to know Paul.

No more Lucas, since we got together last month.

Cons:

I could die.

I could die.

I COULD DIE ON MY BIRTHDAY.

But the idea of me and Lucas breaking up was oh so tempting. And I could be with Paul instead, who was much more exciting.

"I accept your deal."

* * *

**A/N:**

***Her name means snow child LOL**

**The title of this chapter is actually a song, and all the other chapters will be titles of songs! Hopefully I can find lots of songs that actually fit what's going on in the chapter. The song for the first chapter is I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie! You guys should check it out.**

**I really hate making Lucas seem like a jerk douche pants idiot creep, but for this story he is. I honestly think Lucas would be the kind of guy to hold doors for a girl and be super adorable, but in this story he's just gonna have a huge ego (for reasons that will be revealed later on of course!)**

**Yay for the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the story and are thoroughly interested. Please please pleeease review because your questions, comments and opinions are like gold to me! **

**( (I feel like this A/N is really short in all honesty I have no idea what I'm doing I'M NEW AT THIS GUYS!) ) **


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**A/N: i'm back with another chapter! The title of this chapter is Secrets, also known as Secrets by One Republic. I really don't know what to say but THANKS FOR READING and I hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

**92 days left**

The smell of sweets and coffee filled my nose and I breathed in everything deeply. My mouth drooled a little as I thought of the fruit tarts, chocolate croissants, and other delicacies that were in the cafe. I crossed my arms tighter and snuggled into my warm peacoat, enjoying the peace that I had. The air conditioner was blaring, but the smooth piano music drove my attention away from it. Anytime the door opened, the bells would jingle and the warm air would sneak it's way inside.

"Hey. We're closing." A deep voice said, and a hand found it's way to my shoulder.

"It's only 5 pm." I mumble to the person, getting ready to dive back into my sleep.

"No. It's 10 pm. Closing time." He said, his sentences short. It's like he didn't want to talk to me, or spend time with me.

I slowly get up and bump into someone, probably whoever kept bugging me to leave.

"Watch where you're going troublesome."

I slowly open my eyes to see Paul staring at me. His hair it tied to the side, revealing a tattoo that he has on the opposite side of his neck. His gaze makes me uncomfortable, it's like he's sending me death threats without speaking to me.

"It's closing time." He says once again. I look at him with shock. He looks perfectly fine, extremely healthy actually. He doesn't look like someone who would want to end their life! I try to say something, but I'm speechless. A few hours ago I was looking at his dead body, but now I'm-

"Are you deaf or something? Get out." He said, pushing me towards the many emotions were swirling through me right now. I was confused, surprised, angry and annoyed at how rude he was. Before I could even comprehend what's happening, all my emotions build up and are released as a powerful slap that echos through the empty cafe. My hand stung, and was probably more red than his cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I shriek at him, trying to grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him. "DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HO-"

"Listen here you bitch, I don't know you, but you need to get out." He cut me off quickly and grabbed my wrist tightly, dragging me to the door. I open my mouth to justify my actions, but I can't just say "Hey you were just dead and I'm here to save you stop acting like a jerk!" because he'll think I'm tripping on acid.

"Sorry." I mumble nervously, coming to realize how my actions could possibly screw everything over. "I'm really really sorry. Super sorry. I don't know why I…"

"If you're really sorry you'd shut up." He said harshly to me. I gulped and nodded. Paul looked at me and threw a napkin at me.

"Clean up your face, troublesome." He said, irritating me.

"My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!"

Instead of getting the response I wanted, he slammed the door in my face, bells jingling.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"And WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" May said, crossing her arms and clutching a huge tub of ice cream.

"Honestly, I don't know." I tell her. Leaf and Misty pop up from behind her.

"Where did all your makeup go? And why are you decked out in black?" Leaf said. Curse you and your observation skills Leafia.

"Who knows." I say, trying to get them to drop the topic. They all look at each other and look back at me, knowing that I will have to bring up the topic again and explain to them in detail what's happening.

"Well, since everyone is here… we can start our June pow wow." May said giggling. Pow wows were a tradition that we started when all 4 of us were shipped here in the 6th grade. It was lonely, and sometimes we needed to vent and let out all our tears and anger, our just hang out and talk. In middle school we used to have them everyday, but since high school started it's been getting harder to have them, which was bad because we needed them x1000 more than we did in middle school. So we usually do them on the last friday of the month.

"Lemme shower first. Did you guys make a pizza yet?"

"On it!" Misty said, but May tackled her down

"NO! WE ARE HAVING A MEAT PIZZA NOT ONE WITH JUST CHEESE AND HERBS."

"We had a meat one last week! Keep eating and Drew won't love you anymore!" She said in a sing songy voice.

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO HIS. YOU WANT A PIZZA WITH VEGETABLES?! PULL OF THAT CABBAGE HE CALLS HAIR. THERE. VEGETABLES."

We all started a her in shock.

"May that's fucking gross." Leaf says, and we all laughed. May tackled Misty and Leaf at the same time, and I was able to slip into the shower. I came out the shower and went to the living room where the three of them were waiting for me.

"Pow wow in session." I start off, grabbing a small slice of pizza. "Anyone have anything they want to get off their chest?" I ask with our usual question, Misty raises her hand and I give her a nod.

"Ash wants me to travel with him after high school!" I scream in excitement, May giggles and Leaf looks up from her book in shock.

"Travel where?" Leaf asks, extremely curious.

Kalos! I remember this pow wow. Misty talks about traveling with Ash around Kalos, May talks about Drew as usual, Leaf admits her fling with Gary, and I talk about going back to Sinnoh for the summer.

Wait, does Paul go back to Sinnoh during the summer as well? Wait what if he doesn't? How would I be able to convince him? Or maybe I'll stay here in Unova? How will I tell my mom that?

"So when's the wedding?" I joke to MIsty and she turns red.

"I have a weapons Dawn. Weapons to take out people like you." I laugh at her. I tried to pay attention to the rest of the pow wow, but it's boring because I already know what's going to happen. Misty and May return to their dorm (across from ours) and I yawn, extremely tired. It was 4 in the morning!

"Night Leaf." I mutter, but only Paul consumes my mind. I rub lotion on my legs then arms, when I notice something strange. I scream, and Leaf enters our room with a frying pan.

"What's wrong!?" She says, highly alert. I point out the window.

"Oh, um... I think I saw someone staring at me when I was putting lotion on my legs." She sighs, pushes up her glasses and pulls the curtains in front of my window.

"Just cause it's hot doesn't mean you have to leave this window open."

"I know."

"Night Dawn."

"Night Leafyyyy." I say, using a nickname she absolutely hates. She glares at me for a few minutes and leaves. Once she's gone I dive under the covers and look back at my hand. In black ink, the number 92 is written in an elegant cursive. On my other wrist, an elaborate design of twists and turns that crossed each other randomly, with no meaning. It was just there. I breathed in and out heavily. I can't model with these tattoos!

"Dialga cult man!" I whisper. "Dialga cult teenager weirdo!" My whisper gets harsher with every word that escapes my lips. "Dialga cult pedo!" I whisper.

"That's not my name." I hear from the foot of my bed. I flick on my lamp and I see the weirdo sitting at the edge of my bed wearing a huge black robe, his face covered. My heart beats erratically because he looks so creepy and scary.

"I'm leaving if you don't say anything." I shove my wrist in his face.

"What is this?!" I whisper harshly. I show him my other wrist. "And what is this?!" He gives a dark chuckle.

"That one" He says, pointing to the number "Is how many days you have left, obviously. The other one is a lock."

"A lock?" I half yell at him, trying my best to keep my voice down. "What does that even mean?!"

"It means sweetheart, you're locked onto Paul. You guys are... one." I slap his head.

"One?! This isn't some chick flick you know. What does one mean?"

"Your lives are connected. He dies you die. You die, he won't die." He grins at me. "You messed up today."

I glare at him. "I was mad, annoyed, confused, surprised. He's a douchebag." I pout. The Dialga cult man pats my shoulder.

"He didn't slap you. I think you're the douchebag." I kick the man in the shin.

"YOU'RE ANNOYING." I whisper harshly to him. "I'm going to sleep." I crawl under the covers, and I can feel the man putting something on my pillow.

I look up and see a plane ticket to Sinnoh that leaves for the 29th, which is a few days earlier than I planned of leaving. Before I could thank the Dialga cult man or ask how and why he got me this ticket, he left. I breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm down but a tear fell down my face. I couldn't help it, this job was impossible!

What have I just signed myself up for?

* * *

**A/N: Dawn now understands the amount of responsibility that is weighing down on her shoulders. There's a lot more to this "deal", **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! I can't even process what's happening omg. Please continue to review and give feedback, it's greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3: Better Days

**A/N: LOOK GUYS I'M ALIVE! Idk what to say about not uploading for like a month but I'M BAAAAACCKKKKKK! :D And I've thought really really hard about this story and how I'm gonna make it hella bomb for you guys. Be prepared for lots of twists and turns, jaw dropping moments (especially the ending heh) and of course lots and lots of ikarishipping greatness. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Better Days**

**88 days left**

I woke up early, way too early for comfort. I groaned and rolled over to the side of my bed, my piplup clock flashing the numbers 6:43 in bright, neon blue. I slowly opened the window, letting the white curtains flutter and allowing sunlight to try and make its way into my room. I laid back down and looked at my tattoos, On my right hand was the lock, and I shuddered when I thought of what that lock meant. If Paul dies too early, I die along with him...

I shake my head and glance over my left wrist, where the number 88 was etched into my skin. I blinked my eyes rapidly so tears wouldn't fall. Why did I accept this deal?! It was impossible to make contact with Paul, especially since he thinks I'm a lunatic! I sigh and crawl out of my bed onto to floor, dragging my blankets with me. It was still to early for me to actually be awake right now. I grab my phone and call my mom.

"Hey mom!" I chirped.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?"

"I just wanted to remind you that I accidently ordered the wrong flight ticket thingy and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know! I can't believe you Dawn." I can hear my mother sigh. "How did you get the 29th mixed up with July 3rd?" I give a nervous giggle.

"There's a lot going on in Unova."

"I'll talk to you later dear." I hear my mother yawning. "It's almost 11 here, and you know how I like to sleep early!"

"Night mom."

"Night dear, and stay out of trouble for one more day okay?"

"No need to worry mom!"

"That's when I worry the most." She grumbled and ended our call.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"YAY FOR THE BEACH!" Misty screams. "Ash, let's go in the water!"

"Last one there has to buy the other food."

"I know you eat too much, you're so on!"

"Drew! Leaf! Dawn!" May says, waving at us from the flotation rentals. She has a red bikini on, and Drew isn't hiding the fact that he's checking her out. "Let's get one of these!"

"Naw, I'm gonna work on my tan." I tell her, nudging Leaf so she gets the hint.

"I'm reading a book." She says plainly, and flops onto her stomach to read Pokemon mythology for the Unova region. May pouts, but she seems to really enjoy the fact she's gonna be with Drew for a while.

"Young love." I mutter, whipping out my sunglasses. Leaf looks at me.

"One day Dawn. Besides, we're still high schoolers! It's gonna take a while before we find true love." She said, pushing up her glasses. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you and Gary?" I say with a sly smile on my face. "How long are you guys going to be friends with benefits?" She choked on her smoothie.

"Friends with benefits?!"

"If you guys are hooking up everyday, and not dating, you guys are definitely friends with benefits." Leaf looks at me with shock, but then pushes up her glasses.

"We will stop being in this infatuated stage when he develops a sense of maturity and respect."

"Which won't happen." A flash of purple gets my attention. I swiftly turn to see Paul, SHIRTLESS, with an older man and a lady with pink hair.

"Hey give me a second." I say, getting up and walking towards Paul and the other people with him. Paul widens his eyes slightly, before tugging on another man's arm in an effort to leave. The man swats his arm and Paul lets out a couple of curse words. I walk towards them faster, anxiety clawing at my stomach for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that if I can't save Paul, I will die. But me, nervous? Not likely.

"Hi Paul!" I say, waving my arms. He groans.

"What do you want troublesome." He says, annoyed. I smile even more, and clench my hands, trying to fight the urge to maul him.

"Paul that's no way to talk to a lady!" The older man says. He has similar color hair to Paul, except his is a darker purple. His eyes aren't black and cold like Pauls, they're a light chocolate brown. "I'm Reggie, Paul's older brother, and you are..."

"I'm Dawn. Dawn Hikari." I say with a shy smile. The lady next to Reggie raises an eyebrow.

"Is your mother Joann Hikari by any chance? A famous coordinator from back in the day?" I nod quickly, but look to the side. I don't like talking about my mom, because that leads to the subject of my father who is...

Absent in the picture.

"Yeah... She wasn't all that famous." I say, giving her a shy smile. The lady grabs my shoulders.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME HER APPEALS WERE FANTASTIC! I REMEMBER ONE APPEAL SHE DID WITH A LUCARIO IT WAS PERFECTION SHE WAS JU-"

"Now now Maylene you don't want to scare Dawn away." I glance at Maylene who is looking shyly at the ground. I grab her hand.

"Thank you for your kind words on my mother." I say, meaning every single word. "It really means a lot." Maylene smiled. Reggie claps his hands.

"You're from Sinnoh? So are we!" I nod my head.

"You're a gym leader in Veilstone City aren't you? Me and Paul go to school together." I smile at Paul, but he just rolls his eyes. Reggie looks between me and Paul before grabbing Maylene's hand and raising his eyebrows a couple of times.

"We'll just be over there... about a few meters away from you too. Until next time, Ms. Hikari!" I give Reggie a steely smile.

"Please, call me Dawn."

As soon as Reggie and Maylene leave, Paul begins to walk away from me. His strides are long, and I have to run to catch up to him.

"Paul look I came to apologize about yesterday." I say, somewhat lying and somewhat telling the truth. "It was a long night and I-"

"Your foolish actions and words almost cost me my job!" He said harshly, and I winced. "I need that job. Unlike some people, I actually have to work instead of prancing around with Jimmy Choo shit thingys or whatever they are." I cross my arms.

"Are you usually this rude and judgemental?" Paul rolled his eyes and started to walk away again. I grabbed his arm.

"Are you leaving for Sinnoh during the summer by any chance?" He turns around and looks at me.

"Maybe."

"Yes or no Paul."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious!"

"Hn."

"HN?! WHAT KIND OF NOISE IS THAT?!" I yell at him, stomping my foot in the sand. He just raises an eyebrow at my childlike gesture and rolls his eyes. Before I can pounce him and strangle him Reggie and Maylene come back.

"Are you guys going back to Sinnoh by any chance?" I ask the two of them sweetly. I can see Paul rolling his eyes.

"Yeah actually! Paul is going back tomorrow, but me and Maylene are gonna stay here for a few more weeks. Unova is a very interesting region." I nod with agreement but then widen my eyes. I remember the ticket that I have back at home.

"Oh, that's funny. I'm going back tomorrow as well." I smile sweetly at Paul. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Unlikely."

"You never know." I said, winking at him and giving a sly smile. I'm pretty sure that ticket that I was given was to make up with Paul over the fact that I slapped him yesterday.

"Paul, you should give Dawn your number, you know... just in case." Paul widens his eyes and gives Reggie an "are you serious" look and Reggie wiggles his eyebrows like he's the greatest wingman of all time. I give a small laugh.

"Sure, I don't mind." I hold out my phone. Paul unwillingly gives me his and we exchange numbers. I put a bunch of random emojis next to my name.

"Well, we better get going. Nice to meet you Dawn!" Maylene says and her and Reggie turn around. Paul quickly walks after them.

"Wait Paul!" I say, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I'm still really sorry about yesterday. I honestly didn't mean to d-"

"Yeah, whatever." He said, not even turning around. I sigh, annoyed by his lack of social skills.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" I yell at him, this time hopeful instead of condescending. He stops and turns around just a little bit.

"Hn." I clench my fist at that word. HN ISN'T EVEN A WORD! IT'S A SOUND!

I walk away from Paul, fist clutched tightly. Leaf lowers her shades and looks at me. She does a double take, then a triple take before sitting up straight and ushering me to sit down next to her.

"Did Dawn Hikari, the goddess of Castelia Academy, just flirt with someone?" I stare at her blankly.

"Me? Flirt? Noooo, Leafy I don't flirt. Guys flirt with me." She gives an unlady like snort and rolls her eyes dramatically.

"You were definitely flirting with him." Leaf looks him over. "He has a butt." She says bluntly and I laugh hard.

"You're checking him out!"

"You were flirting with him!" Leaf accuses. I throw her book at her.

"No I wasn't. I don't flirt." I say, clutching my phone even tighter. Leaf just does a "mhm sure" and goes back to reading her book. I sigh, and look at the number on my phone until I practically memorize it.

Paul Shinji was definitely changing me, but was I changing him at all?

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! I seriously love Leaf right now & ugh Paul. He's a rude and as handsome as usual. Hope this chapter makes up for my lack of being on fanficition, and I'll be trying to upload if not everyday then every Saturday! Until next week (or maybe tommorrow!) Be sure to leave lots of reviews telling me your thoughts or comments about this story or this chapter, it really means a lot! **

**Song for this chapter: Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls. Cause I'm pretty sure Dawn is hoping for some better days with Paul. Plus I really really LOVE that song. :)**


End file.
